galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zevah Opress
"I am Zevah. Your worst nightmare." Zevah Opress was a Dathomiri Female Sith Warrior Assassin that helped her brother Vicious Opress during the Battle on Condoria against Darth Wrath and Xul. Zevah was also the sister of former Sith assassin known as Asajj Ventress. Zevah was a trained hunter who was not very nice to the people she had to capture. Young Life Zevah was a fighter, and she even knew it. She was renowned for her warrior figure, and for her fighting stances and warrior like fighting skill it was her way of doing things in the way of Dathomirian culture. Zevah trained and trained so she could manage to fight along the rest of the clans. "Make sure that everyone is ready and remember that all wars are fought equally expect for the Confederate Systems they will never fight equally and they fight for all the wrong reasons just remember that and be careful." Jumping Around Zevah was practicing her saber techniques and hunting skills. It was the thing she always had to be aware of her serious angles of behaviour. It was the thing that had happened in the events that she knew it was important. It made her stronger and very able to fight those who fought her. "It makes me strong. It makes me better for someone who does things, and overall it makes me happier for who I am it does things that we arent afraid of doing. And it does make for all those people who are now able to be all those things that some people doesn't matter on how those people do this, it matters if the fight can be longer then excepted." Those Around Them "Those around them are the ones who help those be around them who are hurt and it seems something that would do alot of bad things or good things, but it doesnt matter.. It will always be a thing no matter what. it seems weird and selfish but its really not for those who need to be around all those people destroyed by war." Battles in Line Vicious was fighting against Wrath, and in that moment a new Sith appeared. It was a woman and she was almost the same strength as Wrath. From Vicious' point of view he just saw how they fought and later he fainted. He was later waking up on a room at planet Sasarii. The doors open and the siths came in. She took of her mask and then Vicious was speechless, it was... Zevah Opress! His sister was there. She was once prisoned at planet of Manvold, but she escaped from the place to the planet Coruscant where she met Asajj Ventress. Ventress was killed by her and Zevah took her disguise. Zevah was then joining her brother, Rage Opress and heard from him that Vicious Opress was in danger. She went for saving him and that was when she found Vicious. Guarding Her Brother When Vicious Opress was injured he was teleported back to Dathomir, where Zevah Opress and Rage Opress were. And Vicious was transformed again and this time even bigger and stronger. He got a faces Culp on the face to cover his wounds, he was also getting a new arm and a iron-plate over the chest. Zevah was sent to help protect his brother during his rehabilitation. But she was ever so wrong. After a month of rehab Vicious escaped and wanted revenge but was stopped by dark clone trooper turned sith lord Darth Lightning. Zevah later found his brother and told him she have had to go. Zevah after guarding him disappeared and went for the biggest theory ever, that he was the monster he never wanted to be that monster who didn't need to be that monster. Category:Sith